When I First Laid My Eyes on You
by Iceyicecream
Summary: When Hotaru and Ruka meet in a book store, what kind of relationship evolves?  READ TO FIND OUT!


**When I First Laid My Eyes on You**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**When I First Laid My Eyes on You**

**One-Shot**

**(Ruka's POV)**

I met her there in the book store while I was looking for a book. She was reaching for the top shelf of the invention section that was near the magazines of the latest inventions. She was on her tips and was inches away from the book and was trying so hard. I couldn't help but smile at her attempts. I walked over to her with the invention magazine under my arm pit and reached for the book and handed it to her. She looked at me with a blank expression and then whispered a thank you. She was so cute and I couldn't help but blush. Then I noticed she was wearing the Alice Academy uniform. "You go to Alice Academy?" I asked.

She looked at me and then nodded her head. "Yes." She said in a stoic voice.

I smiled. Why was she acting like a robot? "My names Ruka Nogi." I said extending my hand, "What's your name?"  
"Hotaru Imai." She replied and shook my hand.

Her hand was so soft and warm. She then removed her hand from mine and turned around. "I'll see you again." She mumbled and headed to the cash register and purchased her book and left.

I looked at my hand as if she was still holding it. "Damn that felt good." I whispered while blushing.

**(Next Day at School)**

**(Hotaru's POV)**

I was walking towards my locker that was next to Mikan when I saw her talking to the Hyuuga boy again. Damn I was jealous that she had a boyfriend. I'm happy and all but I don't want to interfere or anything…I wonder if that guy actually comes here…he was pretty cute. "Ruka, come over here." Hyuuga called.

I looked up from getting my books and saw him coming towards Hyuuga and Mikan. He was wearing the white school shirt with a loose black tie around the collar and had a few buttons undone and he was wearing a pair of black pants. "Good morning." He said politely.

"I wanted you to meet my girlfriend." Hyuuga said, "This is Mikan Sakura and this is Ruka Nogi."  
My eyes widened but I kept my composure. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Ah! Yes, it is." Mikan stuttered as she smiled happily at him.

My head was still in the locker and I was kind of listening into their conversation. Mikan turned her head and saw me getting my book and then closed her locker so she could see me better. "Ruka-Kun, this is my best friend Hotaru Imai!" She said bubbly, "She's really nice when you get to know her."  
I stood up with the book her gave me for Home Ed without realizing it. He smiled and pointed at the book. "So you're using the book for Home Ed I suppose?" He said.

I looked at the book and kept my empty expression. "Yeah."  
He smiled brightly like Mikan and showed me the magazine that he was holding when I met him. I looked at it and I looked at it some what happily to see that my invention was place on the magazine. I looked up to see all three of them looking at me. I kept myself from turning red and then looked at Mikan. "I'm going to go to class now."  
The boy with blonde hair walked over to me. "I have the same class as you so I might as well walk with you." He said happily.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Hyuuga whistled and Mikan giggled. I sighed. He blushed and just followed behind me.

**(Normal POV)**

Hotaru sat at a vacant seat and then felt something warm beside her. She looked beside her and saw the blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Why are you sitting next to me?" She asked.

He smiled and put his elbow on the table and his face in his hand. "Because I just wanted to."  
Hotaru rose one of her brows. "Excuse me?" She said.

Ruka turned red. "Sorry! I was just kidding…I guess Natsume kind of rubbed off on me."

Hotaru frowned. "I guess he did." She mumbled.

Ruka turned towards he and he was about to say something when the teacher came in. "Okay everyone!" The teacher said, "I want you to pair up with a student beside you to make a potato clock."

Girls started to rush Ruka and started to ask him to be their partner. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and was about to move and work with Anna or Nonoko when she felt someone grip her wrist. She turned to see blue eyes sparkling and a smile placed on his face. "Imai-San will be my partner." He announced.

All the girls sighed and walked away to find another partner. Hotaru looked at Ruka who just smiled and sat down and started to look at the instructions. Hotaru sighed and started to work already knowing how to make a clock from a potato. Ruka smiled and put down the instructions and started to help her. "Why didn't you just go with one of those girls?" Hotaru asked while working.

Ruka looked at Hotaru and smiled softly. Hotaru looked from the corner of her eye and saw him smiling. She was using a knife to cut the potato and was paying attention and cut her finger. She winced and pulled her finger away and analyzed it. "Are you alright?" Ruka asked worried.

Hotaru looked at him confused. "It's just a small cut, don't worry about it."  
Ruka looked at her worried. "It could get infected!"

Suddenly he put her bleeding finger in his mouth and started to lick the cut. Hotaru raised her hand and was about to hit him when he said something that shocked her. "It's my fault because I made you lose focus and cut yourself…I'm sorry." Ruka said while licking the blood.

Hotaru felt guilty and lowered her hand. She turned her head. "It's not your fault…if I was paying more attention I…I would have seen it coming."  
He stopped sucking her finger and put his hand in his pocket and fished out a band aid. She raised a bow. He looked at her and smiled. "Just in case." He said and wrapped it around her finger.

Hotaru looked at her finger and back at Ruka. "Thank you." She mumbled and continued to work."

Ruka turned red. "I've been wondering" He started, "Why don't you smile…it's been bothering me since yesterday."  
Hotaru looked at him and then back at the clock. "I have my reasons." She mumbled.

"But you should smile…you probably look better when you smile."

Hotaru turned to look at him and saw him blushing mad. She sighed and patted him in the shoulder to grab his attention. He looked at her and saw she had finish making the potato clock and then looked at her. She looked away from him and then looked back and made an effort to smile just a bit. His eyes widened and she blushed. The bell rang and Hotaru hurried out. Ruka was left there stunned…"_She looked like an angel."_ He thought.

He looked at the door where she retreated out of and smiled. He walked out towards his locked and looked at Hotaru's locker and found her being talked to by two other guys. His brows knitted together when he saw the guy grab her wrist and yank at her arm. She winced and was trying to fight out of his grip. "Let go of me." She threatened.

The guy holding her made his grip tighter. Ruka was about to punch the guy in the face when Mikan came in and tapped the guy in the shoulder. The guy looked at her and his eyes widened. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my friend?" Mikan asked coldly.

Ruka's eyes widened. "_This isn't he innocent girl she just met."_ He thought.

The guy was about to hit Mikan when she grabbed his fist and kicked him in the gut making in gasp. Mikan looked at the guy holding her friend and looked at him. "As your senpai, I think you shouldn't use your skills during school." The guy said.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "You know I quit." She said and slapped him across the face, "And I already told you to leave her alone."  
He was furious. His grip around Hotaru's wrist tightened and she winced. Ruka stepped in and pushed him away from her. "Get away." He whispered.

The guy was shocked that a stranger came and got in his way. "Stay away from my girl." Ruka hissed.

Hotaru and Mikan both looked shocked at what Ruka had just said.

The guy spat and walked away. "Are you alright?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

She nodded her head still in shock with what he had said. Mikan smiled and walked away so she wouldn't be in the way. No one was in the hallway and it was completely silent. Ruka touched Hotaru's cheek and saw her looked up and then away. Ruka dropped his hand to his side and was about to walk away when she wrapped her arms around him and then went on her tips to lay a chaste kiss on his lips. Ruka smiled and kiss back. Hotaru smiled and then held his hand. Ruka tighten his hold on her hand and smiled. "So…does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked.

Hotaru looked at him and shrugged. "It depends if you say yes or no."

Ruka smiled and hugged her still holding her hand. "Then my answer is yes."  
Hotaru hugged him with her free hand and inhaled his smell. But little did they know, Natsume and Mikan were watching and smiling. "Mission complete." Mikan whispered.

Natsume raised a brow and then smiled at **his** girl and then kissed her. "I guess so." He whispered.


End file.
